Kayla
by memphis-heat123
Summary: This is the second story in my 'Family series'.   It takes place one year after 'Graduations And Wedding'.    Fourteen-year-old Kayla stays with Sam and Jess for a month. WARNING:  contains the spankings of a teenage girl.
1. Chapter 1

_**SUPERNATURAL**_

_**Kayla**_

_**(Second story in my 'family series' )**_

_**WRITTEN BY: MEMPHIS_HEAT123**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am in no way connected to the show or its actors. I am not making any money from this story, it is for fun only.**

**SUMMARY: This is the second story in my 'Family series'. It takes place one year after 'Graduations And Wedding'. Fourteen-year-old Kayla stays with Sam and Jess for a month. WARNING: contains the spankings of a teenage girl.**

**NOTE: Sam and Jess have been married for one year, and are both still in college. They live in a small apartment one mile from the college. **

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam walked into the small apartment he shared with his wife, Jess. He saw Jess sitting at the desk in the living room, she was talking to her younger sister via the web cam. The fourteen-year-old was on the computer screen.

"Hey Honey." Jess said, standing up.

"Hey, babe." Sam greeted, as they hugged and kissed each other passionately.

"Hey!" Kayla's voice came through the speakers. "Minor present."

"That's easily fixed." Sam said, as he reached to turn off the web cam.

"Don't you dare, Sasquatch." The teen said. "Back away from the computer and no one gets hurt."

Sam smiled and sat down in the desk chair, tugging Jess's arm and making her fall into his lap. "How are you doing, Shorty?" He asked the young teen.

"Pretty good." Kayla replied. "Listen, Sam. I need a favor."

"No."

"You don't even know what it is."

"So, the answer is still no."

"Jess." Kayla whined.

"Behave Sam." Jess scolded her husband.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam said with a lazy salute. Then he turned back to the computer screen. "What's the favor?"

"In three weeks, Dad and Mom are going to a farming expo in Montana. It's supposed to last for a whole week." She said.

"Sounds fun." Sam replied. Now knowing what the favor was, he knew she hated these expos. "I'm sure you will enjoy yourself."

"Saaaam!" The teen whined. "Last year I almost got ate by a three hundred pound hog."

"That would have been real painful." Sam said. "For the poor pig."

"If you let me stay, I will not call you a Sasquatch or the Jolly Green Giant the whole time I'm there."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You are always welcomed here." Sam informed the girl with a smile.

"Thanks."

"In fact, Jess and I were talking about seeing if you wanted to spend part of your summer vacation here anyway. We're both taking some summer classes, but it's a light load. We will have a lot of free time"

"That'll be cool" Kayla smiled. "I want to hit the beach."

"We'll talk to Dad and Mom to arrange everything." Jess told her little sister.

"Okay, thanks Jess." Then she grinned. "Thanks Talking Moose."

Then the connection went dead.

_**12345678987654321**_

Three weeks later, Sam and Jess went to the airport to pick up Kayla. They just made it back to the apartment.

"You're only staying for a month." Sam said, as he struggled through the door with some of the young teen's luggage. "Not twenty years."

"Men." Kayla rolled her eyes.

"They're hopeless." Jess said.

"So." Kayla smiled. "When do we hit the beach?"

"Sam and I both have classes in the morning." Jess said. "But we're free in the afternoon."

"This is going to be so cool." The fourteen-year-old said.

Jess and Kayla unpacked the teens bags, and Sam ordered pizza. Then they sat down in the living room and ate.

"Kayla." Jess said. "We need to go over the rules."

"Rules?" The teen groaned.

"Relax." Sam smiled. "There aren't many of them."

"First." Jess said. "When Sam and I are in classes, you are to stay in the apartment. With the door locked. Mrs. Tinton lives right next door and she's always home if something happens, you go over there."

"I'm not a little kid, Jess."

"I know. You are fourteen, which is why you will stay in the apartment when we are not here. With the doors locked."

"Okay." The teen said, but wasn't too happy with it.

"It won't be that bad." Sam assured her. "We have cable, internet, X-Box, and Wii."

"Second." Jess said. "Basically you follow the same rules our parents have." Then she winked and said. "But not all of them."

"Like not eating in the living room?" Kayla asked, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Exactly." Jess said.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next morning, Kayla woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon. She yawned and sat up on the couch bed.

"Morning, Shorty." Sam said, as he walked into the room. He was wearing a tee shirt and jeans, but was carrying his shoes and socks. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"Morning." Kayla replied.

"Breakfast is ready." Jess called from the kitchen.

Sam sat down and quickly put on his shoes and socks, then him and Kayla folded the bed back into a couch. Then they went into the kitchen.

"Smells good." Kayla said, as she sat down at the counter.

"I learned from the best, my cooking is almost as good as Mom's. Just don't you dare tell her I said that." Jess replied, as she slid an omelet into the teen's plate. "I added extra green peppers just for you."

"There's plenty of food here." Sam told Kayla, as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Help yourself to anything you want. You want something we haven't got, let us know and we can pick it up later."

"We should be back around one o'clock." Jess said. "So you're on your own for lunch."

"And remember Mrs. Tinton is right next door. She's a real nice lady." Sam said.

"I'll be fine." Kayla assured them.

_**12345678987654321**_

A few minutes before one, Sam used his key to enter the apartment. Kayla was sitting at the computer, with her back to the door. She was wearing ear buds in her ears and was watching a music video on the computer. Sam smiled; he decided to have a little fun.

Sam quietly walked up behind the young teen, stopping when she picked up a glass of coke and took a drink. He didn't want her to spill the liquid on the computer. Once she sat the half full glass back down, Sam continued walking towards her.

He stopped directly behind her, and knelt down on one knee. Then he reached out and yanked the ear buds from her ears and whispered. "That's a crappy song."

Kayla screamed and jumped up, Sam was expecting that reaction. What he wasn't suspecting was Kayla picking up the half full glass of coke and whirling around, slamming the glass against the side of his head.

Glass, ice, and coke splattered in every direction. Sam almost fell over, but managed to regain his balance quickly. But he was having trouble concentrating, and his head was hurting.

It took him a moment to realize that Kayla was now knelt in front of him and had a towel pressed against the side of his head. He blinked and started focusing.

"Be careful and don't get in the glass." Sam said, noticing that the teen's bare knee was an inch away from a large piece of glass.

"Are you okay?" Kayla asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam said.

The door opened and Jess walked in, surprised by what she saw.

"What happened?" She asked, as she dropped her book bag onto the floor and rushed over to her husband and sister.

"Your sister hit me with a glass." Sam said, trying to make his voice sound pitiful.

"Why?" Jess asked, as Sam stood up and she removed the blooded towel to check his wound. Her sister was not a violent person, and her and Sam got along wonderfully.

"Because this creep snuck in on me and scared the shit outta me." Kayla replied.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Sam said. "And watch the language."

"It already stopped bleeding." Jess said. "It's just a scratch, you better be glad Kayla was using a thin glass and not one of the thick coca-cola glasses."

"I am sorry." Kayla said.

"No need to be." Sam said. "It's my fault." Then he smirked and added. "Nice reflexes by the way."

"Thanks."

_**12345678987654321**_

Half an hour later, Sam was standing in the living room waiting on Jess and Kayla. He was wearing a pair of swim trunks, a tee-shirt, and an old pair of sneakers. They were heading off to the beach.

Sam frowned when Kayla walked into the room. The fourteen-year-old was wearing a two piece bikini and had a silk wrap wrapped around her slender waist. The top to bikini was low cut and tight, pushing her small breast up and out. Making them look bigger.

"I'm ready." She smiled.

"Yeah, ready to go and change." Sam replied.

"What, why?"

"You are not going outside wearing that." Sam said.

"What's wrong with it?" Kayla asked. She knew she would never have gotten away with wearing the suite at home, but was hoping Jess and Sam would let her.

"You know what's wrong with it, Kayla." Sam said, sternly. "Take the wrap off."

"Why?" Kayla asked nervously. If Sam thought the top was inappropriate, then she knew he would really hate the bottom.

"Because I said so." Sam replied, not believing he just said that. It used to infuriate him when his Dad or Dean used that line.

"Come on, Sam." Kayla whined. "Everyone dresses like this on the beach."

"Not you."

"Please." Kayla said, giving him her best puppy eyes. That look always worked on Sam. The large man usually melted to putty when she gave him that look. But not this time.

"No, Kayla." Sam said, sternly. "Go change."

"And if I refuse?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Then you won't go to the beach." Sam said.

"That's not fair." Kayla pouted.

Jess walked into the room and stood beside her husband.

"Jess, talk some sense into your husband." Kayla pleaded.

"I'm with Sam on this one." Jess replied.

"You're wearing a two piece and I can see your boobs." The teen said.

"I'm twenty-three."

"Fine." The teen huffed, then turned and stormed off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she retuned to the living room wearing a one piece bathing suite.

"You look a lot better." Sam said.

"Whatever." Kayla was still mad.

The trio left the apartment and climbed into the car, then headed to the beach. Kayla's bad mood was completely gone by the time she stepped onto the sandy beach.

_**12345678987654321**_

It was starting to get dark when the trio left the beach and once again loaded into the car.

"When can we come back?" Kayla asked.

"In a couple days." Sam said. "Jess and I only have three classes tomorrow, but they're spread out."

"Can I come by myself?" The teen asked hopefully.

"No." Both adults answered as one.

"Please?" Kayla pleaded.

"No." Jess said. "End of discussion."

Kayla's pout grew, but she remained silent.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next day, Kayla smiled after Jess and Sam left. They said they would not be back till mid afternoon, which would give the young teen plenty of time to slip off to the beach.

She knew she shouldn't leave the house, knew Jess and Sam would be mad. But she was only here for a month and wanted to make the most of it. Beside, Jess and Sam might be mad, but they wouldn't actually punish her very much. Maybe a lecture, maybe even grounded for the weekend or something. But that was it, she was sure of it.

Kayla felt a little guilty when she slipped into her bikini, the one that she was forbidden to wear. But if she was going to break the rules, she might as well do it in style.

_**12345678987654321**_

Please let me know what you think. I will have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla was having a wonderful time at the beach, the young teenager was currently having a swimming race with a few other teens whom she had just meet. Kayla came in third, which was impressive since most of the contestants were older then her.

Kayla stood on the sandy beach, dripping wet and panting, with a huge smile on her face.

"Not bad." An older teenage boy said, with a smile. He was around seventeen and Kayla thought he was very handsome.

"Thanks." She said, shyly.

"Name's Eddie."

"Kayla."

"Come on, I'll buy you a soda." He said, giving her a wink.

"Sounds great." Kayla said, as they started walking towards the concession stands.

The two teens sat at one of the stands and orders their sodas.

"We're having a party tonight, want to come?" The boy asked.

"I'd love too." Kayla said before she thought.

"Great, it's at the old Hyndman's Hospital on Jefferson Lane."

"You're have a party at a hospital?"

"It's been closed for years." Then he leaned closer and whispered. "And it's haunted."

"Haunted?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I don't buy it either. But it'll be an awesome party, it starts at midnight."

"I'll be there."

"Cool, see you there." Then he stood up and said. "I've got to run. See you tonight."

Kayla watched him walk away with a huge smile on her face. She had just been asked out by a seventeen-year-old stud. Then the smile faded and she groaned. Jess and Sam would never let her go, never.

But she had to go, this was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to her. This was even better then being asked to the spring social by Dirk hill, way better.

_**12345678987654321**_

Kayla made sure to be back at the apartment before Jess and Sam were supposed to be back. She was currently sitting on the sofa watching tv, and trying to think of a way to get to go to the party. She knew Jess and Sam would never allow her to go.

The fourteen-year-old heard the doorknob jingle and figured it was either her sister or brother-in-law. But after a few seconds, the door did not open and the young girl started getting scared. She figured someone was trying to pick the lock.

"Stay calm, Kayla." She whispered to herself, as she grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table and ran into the kitchen. She carefully climbed out of the kitchen window and onto the fire escape. Then she climbed down. The young teen hit the ground running and ran back around to the front of the apartment building and up the stairs, stopping at the apartment next to Jess and Sam's. She knocked on the door and rushed in as soon as Mrs. Tinton opened the door.

"Kayla, dear." The elderly woman said in alarm. "What happened? You look scared."

"Someone tried to break in." Kayla said, panting. "I snuck out."

"Oh, you poor dear." Mrs. Tinton quickly locked the door and picked up her phone. "You call Sam and Jess, I'll phone the police."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kayla dialed Jess's number, but it went to voice mail. So she called Sam.

"You've better not have burnt the apartment down." Sam's voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Sam, please come home." Kayla said, her voice breaking slightly.

"What's wrong, Kayla?"

"Someone tried breaking in, I think he's in the apartment."

"Where are you?"

"Mrs. Tinton's apartment."

She heard a sigh of relief, then Sam's voice. "Call the police."

"Mrs. Tinton is."

"I am on my way back, should be there in about five minutes. I see Jess now, I'm picking her up."

Kayla heard the sound of a car door and a conversation she couldn't make out. Then her sister's anxious voice. "Are you okay, Kayla?"

"Yeah, just a little scared."

"Don't worry, we are almost there."

A loud knock on the door caused the teen to jump.

"It's the police, dear." Mrs. Tinton said.

"The police are here." Kayla said, as Mrs. Tinton opened the door and an uniformed officer walked in.

"Go on and hang up to talk to the police." Jess said. "We will be there in a minute."

"Okay."

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam parked his car and both him and Jess jumped out and ran up the stairs. What Sam saw first made his blood boil, but then he started laughing hard. Jess, who was glaring at the man that the police had in custody, turned her glare towards her husband.

"Sam, Jess." Dean said, with relief. "Please tell them who I am."

Dean Was standing between two officers, his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Do you two live here?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes Sir." Sam said, trying to stop laughing.

"Do you know this man?"

"Well, he kinda looks familiar."

"Sammy!" Dean snapped.

"He is my soon to be ex-brother-in-law." Jess said, still alternating her glare from Dean to Sam. "Weather the ex part is because I kill him or my husband, I'm not sure yet."

_**12345678987654321**_

Sam and Jess walked into Mrs. Tinton's apartment and Jess wrapped her younger sister into a hug.

"Did they get him?" Kayla asked, as she pulled away a few moments later.

"Yeah." Sam said, once again snickering.

"What's so funny?" Kayla asked. Then she saw Dean walk into the room, followed by an officer.

"Dean." Kayla smiled, then her smile faded and she asked in a shocked voice. "Was that you?"

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"I am so sorry." Then she turned towards the officer. "I'm sorry I wasted your time."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, young lady." The officer said, giving Dean a disapproving look. "Some clown tried to break in, you did everything right. You should be proud of yourself for keeping your head."

"Thanks." Kayla smiled.

After giving Dean another disapproving look, the officer left.

"Sorry I scared you, Kiddo." Dean said. "I didn't know you were there, and I knew Jess and Sammy were at school."

"The officer was right." Sam said, smiling at Kayla. "You did good."

_**12345678987654321**_

Two hours later, Dean and Sam were sitting in the back booth of a bar a couple blocks from the apartment.

"So, what's the hunt?" Sam asked.

"How'd you know I was on a hunt?" Dean asked, taking a long drink from his beer bottle.

"Because you turned down Jess's offer to put you up while you're in town, even after she said she was making apple pie for dessert tonight."

"That was self preservation." Dean replied. "She was still giving me the stink eye, I was afraid of what she'd put in my slice of pie."

"You're smarter then you look." Sam smirked.

"But I am on a case." Dean said. "An abandoned hospital on Jefferson Lane, been some reports of ghost sightings."

"Anyone hurt?" Sam asked.

"No, just some freaked out kids. Probably isn't anything to it, but I was passing through so I thought I'd check it out. Now after the case, I would love to hang at your place for a couple days. By that time, Jess might have cooled off some."

"Doubtful."

"You got my back?" Dean asked with pleading eyes. "Help keep Jess from killing me."

"Nope."

"Come on, Dude. I'm your brother."

"So, Jess is my wife."

"I'll let you drive my car."

"Jess has more entertaining incentives." Sam smiled.

"I'm doomed."

"Look on the bright side, Kayla might be on your side."

They sat in silence for a moment, then Sam asked. "Where's Dad?"

"Lady in white near New Orleans."

"Why are you doing separate hunts?"

"Dude, I'm old enough to hunt alone."

"That didn't answer my question." Sam sighed and added. "He didn't want to come with you on this case because he didn't want to see me."

"It's not like that." Dean assured him. "Dad is just…well, Dad's a dick at times. He's proud of you and he loves you, he's just too stubborn to show it. You know how he is."

"Yeah." Sam said, taking a drink of beer.

_**12345678987654321**_

Kayla laid awake until she was sure Sam and Jess were asleep, then she quietly dressed and snuck out of the apartment. She was feeling guilty, but she really wanted to go to the party. It was a dream come true for a fourteen-year-old to be asked out by a seventeen-year-old. Especially when that seventeen-year-old was as cute as Eddie.

Kayla had studied the city bus routes and knew which bus would take her within one block of the old hospital. She figured that if the bus stayed on schedule. She would arrive at the party by a few minutes after one. She also knew that if she left at five and caught another bus, she would make it back to the apartment before Jess or Sam woke up. Then after they left for their classes, she could sleep. It was a perfect plan.

_**12345678987654321**_

Dean was convinced that the hospital was not haunted. He had been there for three hours and had not found anything. Then at a few minutes till midnight, teenagers started showing up. Dean stuck around, just in case he was wrong and the teens were in danger. But at half past one, he was ready to split.

Dean weaved in and out of the party goers, without being noticed. He figured they were too drunk to notice a twenty-eight-year-old amongst a bunch of teenagers. He snagged a couple beers as he walked through the crowd, payment for making sure the kids were safe.

He made it outside and was about to walk to his car, when he saw a familiar figure standing under a streetlight a few feet from the hospital.

_**12345678987654321**_

Kayla couldn't believe she was stupid enough to have come to the party. As soon as she arrived, she knew it was a mistake. Everyone was drunk, including Eddie. The creep didn't even seem to have recognized her.

The fourteen-year-old had walked a few feet away and pulled her cell phone out. She knew it would be another three hours before the next bus and she didn't want to stand under the streetlight for that long. She knew she had to call Jess, but was dreading it. Her and Sam were going to be so mad at her.

She called a familiar number and waited.

"Kayla?" A sleepy Jess answered. "Why are you calling from the living room?"

"I'm not in the living room." The teen said.

"What? Where are you?" Jess now sounded awake.

"I snuck out to go to a party, I need a ride back." Kayla said, her voice low.

"Where are you?" Jess's voice was strained and Kayla knew her older sister was trying to control her anger.

"I'm…" Kayla started, and then stopped when she saw Dean walking over to her. She gulped when he got closer, he looked ticked.

"Kayla?" Jess's voice said.

"I think I've got a ride." Kayla said, as Dean stopped in front of her. "Dean's here."

"What's Dean doing there?"

"Not sure."

"Let me talk to him."

Kayla handed Dean the phone. "It's Jess."

"Hey Jess." Dean said.

"Dean, what the hell's going on?"

"Apparently Kayla snuck out to go to a party." Dean replied. "I was headed that way, I can bring her back."

"Is she okay?"

"Looks just fine."

"Thanks Dean."

"No problem, we should be there in about half an hour."

Dean hung up the phone and glared at the young girl.

"Thanks for the ride." Kayla said, looking at her shoes.

"Let's go." Dean led her back to the Impala and they climbed inside.

"I'm so dead." Kayla said.

"You'll get brownie points for not drinking." Dean said. He was mad at her, but he knew she was just being a kid.

"How do you know I wasn't drinking?"

"I didn't smell it on your breath, and your eyes aren't red."

"Oh."

"You'll also get brownie points for calling when you knew you were in over your head."

"Yeah, I will." Kayla smiled slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Of course, Jess and Sam are still gonna kill ya." The smile vanished.

_**12345678987654321**_

When Dean and Kayla walked into the apartment, Sam and Jess were standing there.

"Are you okay, Kayla?" Jess asked, as she rushed to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm fine." Kayla assured her.

"What the hell happened?" Jess demanded, as she glared at the younger girl Sam was standing right beside Jess and looked just as ticked.

"I was invited to a party." Kayla said.

"By who?" Sam asked.

"A boy I met at the beach."

"You didn't talk to any boys at the beach." Jess said.

Kayla looked down at her shoes, she was so busted.

"Kayla." Jess's voice was stern. But the young girl's eyes remained downcast.

"Eyes up!" Sam snapped, causing the teen to look up. "Explain." Sam's voice was hard and very un-Sam like.

Kayla knew she was busted, she might as well get it over with. "I went to the beach after you two went to school."

"You what?" Jess asked. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"What were you wearing?" Sam demanded to know.

"The bikini you said not to wear." Kayla admitted.

"What happened at the party?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Everyone was already drunk when I got there, so I left."

"How did you get there?" Jess asked.

"Bus."

"You snuck out and went to the beach wearing a suite you were forbidden to wear." Sam said, his voice still hard. "Then you snuck out and went to a party you knew we would never allow you to go too. And you rode a bus alone to get there?"

"Yes." Kayla's voice was soft.

"Were you drinking?" Jess asked.

"No. I swear."

"Go and change." Jess ordered. "Then wait in our room."

"Okay." Kayla quickly left the room.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Dean." Jess said. "Please tell me there were no ghosts there." Sam had told her about why Dean was at the hospital.

"No ghosts." Dean assured her. "Just a bunch of idiotic teens."

"Since your case is over, I'll grab you some covers…." Jess started.

"Actually, I have a couple things to do and all of my stuff is at the motel. How about I swing by in the morning."

"We'll see you then. And again, thank you."

The three adults said their goodbyes, and Dean left.

Jess turned to her husband and laid her head against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe she pulled something like this." Jess said. "Couldn't she have waited until she went back home?"

"I hate to say this." Sam said, his voice sounding tired. "But we can't let her get away with this, she broke a lot of rules here."

"I know." Jess sighed.

"What would your parents do?" Sam asked, but he thought he already knew the answer.

"Dad would put her over his knee and blister her backside." Jess said. "Which is what you're going to do."

"Me?" Sam asked, as he looked at her.

"I can't spank her, not for something this big." Jess said.

"Why not? Dean never had any problems beating my ass."

"Dean was more of a Father to you then a brother." Jess reminded him.

"Yeah, that's true." Sam said. "He had to step up and keep me in line, he didn't have a choice."

"I can't spank her." Jess repeated.

"Okay." Sam sighed. He didn't want to spank her, but he knew he had to. He knew that what she did was dangerous and he had to make sure she knew that and that she would never do something like this again.

_**12345678987654321**_

Kayla quickly changed into her pajamas and sat down on Sam and Jess's bed, and anxiously waited. She knew she was in trouble, and knew she deserved to be. At the time it seemed like harmless fun, but now thoughts of what could have happened raced through her mind.

"Kayla!" Sam's booming voice caused the young teen to jump. "Come here please."

Kayla slowly stood up and walked into the living room, gulping at what she saw. Sam had one of the kitchen chairs in the living room and was sitting in it. Jess was standing beside him. Kayla walked over and stood in front of them.

"Care to explain?" Jess asked.

"Not really." Kayla said, looking down at her feet.

"You know how this works, Kayla." Jess's voice was firm. "Explain."

Kayla opened her mouth and everything came out in a really long sentence. She told them about meeting Eddie at the beach and about him ignoring her at the party and everything in between.

"We are proud of you." Sam said, after she quit talking. "You didn't drink and you called when you needed help. That shows a mature attitude." Then his voice grew stern. "But all of the other things shows anything but a mature attitude. You are fourteen, way too young to be riding buses at one o'clock in the morning. anything could have happened to you."

"I know." Kayla said. "I was just thinking about those things, but I didn't think about them before I did it."

"After your spanking, maybe you'll start thinking before hand and not after." Sam said.

Kayla swallowed hard, she so did not want a spanking from Sam and his massive hands. They were huge.

Sam reached out and gently took the teen's wrist and guided her across his lap. He had never spanked anyone before, but he had been on the receiving end enough times to know how it worked.

Sam wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted his hand high, then brought it down with a loud smack on Kayla's pajama clad butt. The first swat caused the young girl to jump slightly.

Sam added several more hard swats, making sure to cover every inch of the squirming backside across his lap.

The heat and pain was building up pretty fast in the teen's butt, and she felt hot tears forming in her eyes. Sam's hand hurt as bad as her Dad's. Sam landed half a dozen swats to her upper thighs and Kayla started crying softly. A few more to the center of her butt and the cries grew louder.

"Owww!" Kayla cried out. "I'm s…sorry."

Sam took a calming breath and tried to find the strength to continue. It hurt him to see Kayla in pain, but he knew that he had to be tough with her on this. He had to make sure she understood how serious what she did was.

Sam dropped one knee and raised the other, and then he landed a dozen hard swats to Kayla's sit spots.

"Ahhh!" Kayla started struggling as the pain worsened. Her butt and upper thighs were on fire. "Please S..stop." She cried.

"Almost done, Kayla." Sam said softly. Then he landed half a dozen swats to her already sore butt, causing her to lay limply over his knees and sob.

Sam rubbed her back while she cried. Jess still beside Sam, her own eyes misting. She hated to see her little sister being spanked, but she knew she deserved it. And she also knew that if she had pulled this with their Dad, she would have been spanked harder.

After a few moments, Kayla's sobs became soft crying. Sam helped her to her feet, and then wrapped his strong arms around her. Kayla buried her face into his chest and melted into his embrace. Jess gently carded her hand trough the teen's hair and bent down and kissed the top of her head.

After the teen's crying had stopped completely, Sam released her.

"You ever going to pull something like this again?" Sam asked.

"Never." Kayla said, gently rubbing her butt.

"All's forgiven." Sam said.

"Bedtime." Jess said. "It's nearly two thirty."

Kayla slowly walked over to the sofa bed, her burning butt and thighs making the short walk very painful. Jess pulled down the cover and the teen climbed into bed and laid on her stomach. Jess covered up her sister, then kissed her head.

"Stay put this time." Sam said.

"I will."

"Night, Quirt."

"Night, Moose."

"Night, Kayla."

"Night, Jess."

Sam and Jess walked back into their own bedroom and laid down in bed, snuggled up to one another. Kayla closed her eyes and, despite the pain in her butt, drifted off to sleep.

_**12345678987654321**_

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Kayla was standing beside the couch eating a piece of toast. Her butt was still a little sore and she did not want to sit, even on the soft couch. Sam and Jess were about to leave for school, when they heard a knock on the door. Before they could answer it, Dean walked in.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Dean." Jess smiled. "Sam and I have to run, but make yourself at home."

"We should be back by noon." Sam said, as he grabbed his and Jess's book bags.

"Don't worry." Dean smirked. "I won't destroy the place while you're gone."

"Kayla." Sam said, looking at the teen. "You are in charge."

"Hey." Dean protested.

"Behave yourself." Jess said, as she hugged her little sister.

"I will." Jess promised.

"That goes for you too." Jess said, smiling at Dean.

"I'm will be on my best behavior." Dean assured her.

Sam and Jess left, then Dean flopped down in a recliner. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure." Kayla replied, laying down on the couch.

_**12345678987654321**_

It was almost noon when Sam and Jess walked into the apartment. Kayla was laying on her stomach in the floor; Dean was knelt beside her with one knee in the small of her back. He had both of her hands pinned to the floor.

"Maybe we should have defined the word baby-sit for Dean." Sam said.

"When we left, you said Kayla was in charge." Jess reminded him. "So shouldn't she be sitting on him?"

"Dean's always been a difficult child to baby sit." Sam replied.

"Hey guys." Kayla called from the floor. "A little help here?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry." Sam said. "Dean, if you slid your knee up just a bit it'll give you better balance."

"Thanks Sammy." Dean said, following his advice.

"Yeah, thanks Sammy." The young teenager said, but her voice wasn't as cheerful as Dean's.

"If you two are done playing." Jess said. "How about walking with us to Mac's Diner for lunch?"

"Sounds good." Dean said, standing up and offering a hand to the teen. She accepted the hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"Dean was showing me some self defense moves." Kayla said, as she and Dean put their shoes on.

"Yeah." Dean replied. "That way the next time an overgrown giraffe picks on her, he might wind up with a black eye."

"Or worse." Kayla said.

Dean and Kayla walked out of the apartment, and Sam turned to his wife. "Should I be worried?" He asked.

"Yes." Jess replied with a smirk.

_**12345678987654321**_

The next couple weeks went by smoothly, Kayla was really enjoying her vacation. And Sam and Jess were really enjoying having her stay there.

It was just a little after eight on a Saturday morning when Sam walked into the living room and smiled at Kayla, who was still sound asleep on the sofa bed.

"Be nice." Jess said, as she entered the room.

"Being nice is overrated." Sam replied, with an evil grin. "Those sheets need washing."

"I'll get the water." Jess said, with a matching evil grin.

A moment later, she returned with two glasses of cold water and handed one of them to Sam.

They stood over the slumbering girl, then tilted the glasses and spilt the cold water over Kayla. The fourteen-year-old shouted in surprise and jumped out of bed, her eyes darting around franticly. Then she glared at the laughing adults.

"That was wrong on so many levels." She said.

"It's time to wake up honey." Sam said innocently. "Remember, we want to get to the amusement park early."

"Just remember what they say about payback." Kayla warned, but she was smiling.

A few minutes later, the trio was on their way to a large amusement park.

"Kayla." Jess said, as Sam drove. "I know your fourteen, and we don't expect you to stay within eyesight at all times. But we do expect you to keep your cell phone on and check in every half hour."

"Okay." Kayla said, happy to have some space away from her sister and brother-in-law. She loved them and loved hanging with them, but she wanted some time for herself.

"And do not leave the park." Jess said.

"I won't." Kayla assured her.

A few minutes later, Sam parked the car and they got out.

"Here." Sam said, handing the teen some money. He knew that she had money when she came, and that Jess had given her some more money that morning. But he wanted to make sure the young girl had enough.

"Thanks, Sam." She smiled. "See you guys later."

"Remember." Jess called out as the younger sister trotted off. "Check in every half hour."

"Alone at last." Sam said, wrapping an arm around Jess's waist. "I hear this place has a tunnel of love"

"Really?" Jess looked around, as if she were looking for someone. "I wonder who I could get to ride with me?"

_**12345678987654321**_

Kayla was having a blast, and she had remembered to phone Jess every half hour. It was almost time to meet Jess and Sam for lunch, so the fourteen-year-old was walking towards the picnic tables.

"Missed you at the party." A voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Eddie standing there.

"I was there." Kayla replied. "But you were already drunk."

"Well, I'll make up for that tonight. I know of another party."

"No thank you." Kayla said, turning to walk away. There was no way she was doing that again.

"I don't take no for an answer." Eddie said, jumping in front of her and blocking her path. "You will go to the party with me."

"No I won't." Kayla said, getting a little scared. The teenager was about a foot taller then Kayla and he was very muscular.

Eddie reached out and wrapped his hand around her throat, squeezing hard. Kayla started to panic, and then she remembered what Sam and Dean had taught her. Sam had been teaching her self defense moves whenever they saw each other, every since they met. And Dean had shown her a lot when he visited two weeks ago.

Kayla grabbed his wrist with both of her hands, then kicked Eddie in the stomach as hard as she could. Eddie grunted in pain and released his hold on the girl's throat. As soon as the pressure was released from her throat, Kayla released his wrist. Then she laced her fingers together, forming a large fist, and slammed the fist into the side of the boy's face. Eddie staggered backwards, and Kayla once again kicked him in the stomach. This time, the teenager fell backwards and landed in the dirt.

"Like I said." Kayla said, looking down on him. "I do not want to go to the party."

Then she turned to walk away, but Sam was blocking her path. He was smiling.

"Nice job." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder as they walked away.

"How long were you standing there?" Kayla asked.

"Long enough to know that I am very proud of you for not accepting the invite to another one of his parties." Sam said, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "I was about to jump in when he grabbed your throat, but you had it all under control."

"You and Dean are pretty good teachers."

"This weekend, I'm going to teach you some more." Sam said. Seeing his sister-in-law in that situation had scared him, he was determined to make sure the young girl could get out of any situation on her own. "We'll make a game of it, get a dummy and put Dean's picture on its face."

THE END

Please let me know what you think. I will post more in this series later. I have more stories planned, including some tragedies and a lot of happiness. I see Sam and Jess with a house full of kids after they become lawyers, some natural and some adopted. Please let me know if you would be interested in reading about them.


End file.
